Sunset
by istarmyway
Summary: This about Edward and Bella. Bella is a litte less vunerble in this one. This is my firt so tell me what you think okay.


(Hey. this my first story. Its about Edward and Bella. Bella's going to be a little less breakable

in this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. But I wish I could.

I'm new so plz do tell me if you like it and Ill keep it coming to you. I'm looking for a co owner to help me. If you are interested email me at is_i_poppin yahoo don't forget to tell me your user name. ~Dana, Love ya.

Chapter 1 - Boys!!!!

BPOV

"Bella I have orders for you." Corin said suddenly appearing after Afton left me so I could

go cook dinner. No I wasn't about to boil a man alive. I am half human so I go eat human food.

Omelets were my favorite. The Volturi didn't know that I had been recently eating human food. They

probably kill me if i wasn't the best and most talented they had."Aro, needs you to go and take care of

James and Laurent in America."

"I'll kill him quick."

"No, he's not sure if he is doing this he needs you to just watch him. He said he will give

you more details later."

" Why later ?"

" He has another job for you there."

" Whats it about?"

" I'm not supposed to tell."

I eyed him. "Come on you know how happy I get when a puzzle is solved." I step closer put my

hand on his shirt. I stepped closer to him until and kissed him on the cheek. Afton was a push over

for both my warm touch and a kiss.

" Don't be a tease."

" Try it and I break you into little pieces and serve you to Aro to finish of." I said as I

walked of.

" If you could." the pompous ass said. Which made me laugh."He wants you to watch this coven

in Forks."

I got to my room there waiting for me was Dave and his sister Dana. They joined years

ago,after my powers expanded and I was able to not only block all powers I was able to sense them.

Dana can manipulate matter. Dave could block mental powers. Aro hoped that meant he might have a gift

similar to me.

My story was different. Twenty years ago, My father made immortal children, shortly after I was

born. The Vorturi came when I was a weeks old and decided to study me

because of Aro's curiosity. After a while they were going to kill me until they learned how that i had a powers

and they decided I would be a good guard. They were wrong I was great.

Dave put his arm on my shoulder and said "Were going with you,babe." I stared at his arm. He

was sorta like my brother when he turn of his flirting problem. He removed it quickly.

Dana laughed and said " With the mood she's in it was a good choice to drop that arm unless

you wanted her to bite it off."

" She knows she wants me as much as I want her."

" You wish." I rolled my eyes as I said it." Not to sound cocky but why are you two going it

only two little vampires."

" You always sound cocky. It sexy anyway. Rocky and I are coming just as back up. Hey whats

that whole thing in Forks about anyway? He wouldn't say."

" I weaseled Corin into telling me were going to watch a coven in Forks while keeping an eye

on Victoria and James."

`"How did you get him to tell you?"

"My lips made sure his couldn't lie." Rockey and Dave exchanged a glance and smiled.

" Succubus." they said together.

" The original" I said smiling. I was popular with men around here because I was warmer then vampire women and more durable then human females. Of course. I never gave them the chance to try.

----------------------------------------LATER------------------------------------------------------

When we got there. I got a text message form Aro with info. He told me about the coven and told me to approach soon. Dave, Dana and I were going to Forks high to get close to the Cullens, a coven of vampires. We showed up late to school and got there at lunch. We sat at a empty table it had the smell of vampires so we sat there. When they came in four had their eyes on us. Then the smaller male with reddish brown hair showed up. All five of them looked at me weird. I'm guessing because the never meet a half vamp.

I smiled and said loud enough so that they could here from across the room. " I'm sorry, is this you table?"

They just walked to a different table and sat down. They looked at me with curiosity.

EPOV

All my family's thoughts were the same:'Who are they?'

"Whats up, Edward." Emmett said loud enough for them to hear. He wanted to know about the new three vampires here.

"I cant read the man and the browned hair girl." I whispered for only for them. There were three vampires over there. The male whose name I found out was Dave was like Emmett except he had long blond hair. The blond girl was basically an Alice with blonde hair in which was in a ponytail. The brunette was thin and she had curves like Rosalie's. She had brown eyes! She was clearly vampire but she smelled human.

" Well that's a new one." she said enjoying the fact that my gift wasn't working on the new comers.

" Somethings off about the brunette. Look at her."

BPOV

" They staring at you, babe." Dave said clearly in flirt mode." Not that its unexpected and all but damn you hot."

" Pick your chin off the floor and make the little engine that could go away." I said loud for even the humans to hear. Everyone that heard was giggling even the vampires across the room.  
" Two things. One never forget I got a big train and two you didn't have a problem last night." he said even thought we never had that relationship. It was more like hunter and pray.

" Two more things. One I did have a problem seeing you make nice with yourself. Two bite me." as said as I walked away.

" Believe me I'm trying."

The bell rang soon after Dave and I finished talking. I head off two biology. Edward I'd guessed by sense his thought seat was right next to me. He waled in the room he looked at me and heatedly coming to the seat.

EPOV

She hadn't took her seat yet. She sat down while I made my way to the seat.

" Hello, I'm Bella Swan" her voice was like bells ringing loud and clear. I turned to look at her and she was smiling.

"I'm Edward, nice to meet you." I shook her hand it was warm. It sent shivers down my back.

" Well Edward, its nice to meet you too." When she said my name I felt all gooey inside. I even smiled a little. We sat through class with out a word slipping from her lips or mine. When it was time to leave Mike made his way to her desk.

BPOV

" Hey, Bella." It was that vile Mike Newton he got on my nerves every time he opened his mouth. He was lucky that I wasn't a normal vamp because I would drink his blood just to get this over with. " I was wondering do you have a date for Saturday night, because I was going to see a movie with friends."

" I'm busy that night." I said coldly.

" How about this Friday." he said smiling I was guessing that I hadn't made my self clear.

" No, Ill be busy that night too." my eyes narrowing with each word.

" Doing what?" Do they teach manners at all?

"Just walk away before--" I whispered to myself as I walked away.

" On behalf of male in forks I truly apologize." I turned around to Edward smiling.

" Are they all this irritating."

" No just the Newton kid." he laughed. I could help but laugh with him.

" Well then I guess I ll see you later.

" Later."

They rest of the day went on the same irrating boys chatting girls were still doing what they thought was best.


End file.
